The present invention is in the field of systems, methods, and computer program products for receiving data from a user regarding utility consumption and utility consumption items in a building.
Houses, offices, and other building structures of the modern age contain an increasing number of electronic devices and appliances that can offer an increasing level of operability. These devices can waste a lot of energy power and, as a consequence, they can strongly influence the expense balance in industrial environments as, even more, in domestic ones. A significant focus area in the global effort to protect our environment is to enable smarter electricity use.